


Scars

by ArcherHybrid



Series: Labor of Love [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secrets, hurt!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His leg wound is just another scar to add to his collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating writing a Kiliel fanfiction but I don't know where to start at the moment and until I do, I'm just going to stick with these ficlets. I do apologize for this one not coming out as soon as it could; work kind of got in the way. I do have ideas for a few others and I'm working on them. 
> 
> Please read and review!

He watches her work. And he almost smiles at the delicate touch of her fingertips, though he cannot feel them through the fabric of his trousers; he does pretend he does, and the sensation his mind concurs is enough to stir warm feelings in his belly. She doesn’t look at him but she feels his eyes on her. She is meticulous in her work. When she unties the cloth, she does so with precision and care. And when the strips of the cloth are pulled away, she gets a chance to look at the inflicted injury, and how it has been healing.

She smiles; obviously, she likes what she sees. “Your wound is healing well,” she says, then reaches for a fresh strip of cloth.

“I had a good healer,” he responds and for a second their eyes meet, until she is looking at his leg again and beginning to re-wrap the wounded area. “In the end, it will just be another scar.”

He moves his hands against the table, then tries pushing himself up, to see if it was indeed possible, though he sucked in a breath to breathe though pain traversing through his body. He hisses, but through parted lips.

She lifts her eyes from his leg, but stills ties the strip around it, and tugs tightly enough to keep it secure, but loosely enough to not cut off circulation. “That isn’t too tight is it?” She asks, then shifts her eyes to his face.

He shakes his head. “No,” he says, and then brings a hand to his torso as he attempts to sit up more, but that’s not going to happen.

“Are you hurt elsewhere?”

She lifts one eyebrow, while dropping the other, and he shakes his head, but she reaches her hands forward anyway, and lifts his tunic just enough to see a few cuts and bruises, some of which old while others quite fresh; black and blue marrying his pale skin. He tries to pull away but she continues rolling the fabric in her hands, and up the length of his torso, until she has his tunic past his chest and over his head.

Her stomach tightens. Her eyes fall on the scars, the bruising; she feels sick. She studies each of them, and cannot stop herself from touching them, each of them, one by one. His body responds to her touch.

He frowns when her thumb brushes over a scar that covers his heart. He grabs her hand and holds it inches away, then shifts his eyes to her face. “Please, don’t… “

“…Kili, when- “

“A warg,” he quickly explain, and her brows knitted close together, the one raised higher, “We were attacked… just outside the Goblin Tunnels… “ He looked sad, depressed even. Then he reached for his tunic and pulled it over his head. “Please don’t tell my brother about any of this. He already worries too much about me.”

She nods. “How many scars do you have?”

“Too many.”


End file.
